Hoth
Hoth is a snowy planet in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II that can be played during the Galactic Civil War. DICE's Star Wars Battlefront Overview In DICE's Battlefront, Hoth is depicted very much as it is seen in the movies, and then some. The planet's snowy plains and blue skies can be observed on Outpost Beta, while the planet's foreboding caves can be explored in Ice Caves. Hoth's harsh climate can be experienced on Twilight on Hoth. Several maps, such as Rebel Base, explore the white interior of Alliance buildings on Hoth, including their hangers, comm rooms, and medical bays. Maps and modes The following is a list of maps set on Hoth and the modes they can be played in: *Hoth (Battles) **Battles **Hero Battles *Ice Caves **Blast **Droid Run **Drop Zone **Heroes vs. Villains **Hero Hunt **Survival *Invasion (Mission) **Invasion *Outpost Beta **Fighter Squadron **Supremacy **Turning Point **Walker Assault *Rebel Base **Blast **Cargo **Droid Run **Hero Hunt **Heroes vs. Villains *Rebel Base (Missions) **Survival **The Dark Side *Twilight on Hoth **Blast **Fighter Squadron **Heroes vs. Villains **Supremacy **Turning Point **Walker Assault Trivia *On Outpost Beta, Wampas and Tauntauns can be seen on the snowy plains in the distance *On Twilight on Hoth, a cave in the first phase of Walker Assault can be entered, which has a Wampa feasting on the carcass of a Tauntaun *On Twilight on Hoth, a Tauntaun can be seen encased and perfectly preserved in ice Gallery DICE_SWBF_Hoth_(3)_-_Pontus_Ryman.jpg Starwarsbattlefront hoth e3 1.jpg|Rebel forces defending a base on Hoth. Twilight on Hoth screenshot.jpg|An Imperial AT-ST attacking Rebels on Hoth. icecave.png|An ice cave on Hoth, most likely once inhabited by a wampa. transportshoth.jpg|GR-75 transport shuttles on Hoth waiting to deploy with Rebel forces in tow. lukehoth.jpg|Luke Skywalker using the Force on Imperial snowtroopers. rebelscharge.jpg|Rebel soldiers charging on Hoth. hothdawn.jpg|A beautiful morning on Hoth. tieshoth.jpg|Two Imperial TIE Fighters flying over the surface of Hoth. SW Battlefront 01.jpeg DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II Overview In DICE's Battlefront II, only one map, Outpost Delta, is set on Hoth. When playing Galactic Assault, there are two daytime settings: day and dusk. The day setting sees Hoth with its classic blue skies and harsh, white snow. The dusk setting, in contrast, paints the sky and snow in a beautiful orange hue, giving a glimpse of Hoth not seen in the movies. Maps and modes The following is a list of maps set on Hoth and the modes they can be played in: *Outpost Delta **Blast **Galactic Assault **Heroes vs. Villains **Hero Showdown **Strike Trivia *Although Tauntauns could be seen on select maps in DICE's previous Battlefront, Battlefront II is the first time they can be ridden. Gallery Hoth - Concept Art (1) - Anton Grandert.jpg|Concept art Hoth - Concept Art (2) - Anton Grandert.jpg Hoth-outpost-delta.jpg Tauntauns on Hoth.PNG|Rebel riders charging into battle on their Tauntauns Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Planets in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Planets in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Planets